1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device for the formation of product groups from a stream of a plurality of identical or substantially identical packaged goods that are fed via conveyor devices with a delivery path and divider elements on at least one pair of driven, endless circulating chains, toothed belts etc., which divider elements are cyclically engaged in the product stream at a right angle to the plane of transport.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
A grouping device of this type underneath a conveyor line is illustrated, for example, in, which shows stop elements that are introduced in the product stream from below and which are provided on endless circulating belt-like or chain-like drive elements. The distance between a pair of grouping elements thereby corresponds to the distance for the most recently handled product group size, as it is to be delivered to the packing machines, i.e. one of the elements defines the forward area of the product group in the direction of transport while the rear element is introduced between the subsequent bottles to hold them back as the first group is transported onward for further processing. When the cycle for continued transport is then actuated, the group can then be transported forward separately.
A similar configuration of grouping devices of this type may involve a beam with divider fingers located on one side of the conveyor belt below the plane of transport, and on the opposite side is a second beam with a second group of divider fingers, the operation of which is approximately same as the first device described above.
It has now been found that these configurations represent a certain restriction with regard to the variation of the equipment to handle different dimensions of product groups, which is the case, for example, when the equipment in question is to be converted to handle other product sizes.
The objective in modern packaging plants is to be able to handle a large number of different products on equipment of this type. For example, it must be or should be possible to convert the machine from the handling of large mineral water bottles to smaller bottles such as beer bottles, for example, and again to even smaller packaging units such as beverage cans, for example. To do that, it must be or should be possible to change the distances between the contact elements and the position of these elements as quickly and easily as possible without any long-term disruptions in the operation of such a plant.
An additional problem is that it is desirable to be able to insert the contact elements from below very exactly perpendicularly or substantially perpendicular upward between the products being transported, i.e. go avoid, restrict, and/or minimize any upward pivoting movement to prevent, restrict, and/or minimize the formation of a fulcrum, for which purpose guides, e.g. in the form of contact grooves, are provided on the side cheeks of the device frame, although the presence of these guides can also result in certain structural restrictions. It is essential and/or desired to achieve the most accurate possible static positioning of the contact elements.